User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) What is DP Chat ?? O-O Ok -w- Sorry For Yelling And I Aready Add The Name Sense19 (talk) 10:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) So I Will Not edit If You Want To Deleted You Can , No Ploblem...!! ^^ Sense19 (talk) 10:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Transformations ? Hotaru (talk) 11:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC)tiff That is not really how Texas is maybe in some Texas's cities but not mine [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 12:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2ZKq-IESTY Nghe đã thật, bài thứ 2 mà tui thấy Lily hát đc :v Winxer11 (talk) 02:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIK_Kox6LsI Bà thích Vocal nào liệt kê dùm tui đi :v Hi Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Princess Disney chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose i am not ScarlethX i am her sister using her account right now [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 12:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Ý là bà thích những Vocaloid nào, liệt kê dùm tui đi :v Để bik thoy :v Sợ mắc công đưa mấy bài có mấy Vocal bà ko thích như Miku thoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNjRzXLbU5Y Hi vọng bà ko chê Teto Dạo này hay thức khuya nên khoái nghe mấy bài giựt giựt (cho tỉnh ngủ) =))) Nhớ ra là bà cũng đang thi tuyển sinh mừ đúng hem? Nghe mấy bài giựt giựt cho nó lên máu học cho nó sung :v Lại 1 con Việt Nam vào Winx Wiki, đm hình như mình là đứa con trai duy nhất ở Việt Nam coi Winx hay seo ấy :v Còn cái con ở Philipines kia thì cứ cố gắng làm người Việt Nam, thấy người ta post stat tiếng Việt bày da9t5 bắt chước post theo Nhớ ngày xưa làm học sinh, hè đc nghỉ, còn bây giờ tới nào cũng thức khuya lắc khuya lơ làm việc :v Khi nào thi? :v, à quên, thằng em của bà cũng bị bà đầu độc nữa mừ ;v Trong wiki này đứa nào ở Philipines hay bị chửi nhất? Ồ, 1 tuần nữa à 1 tuần nữa thi mà phè phởn vãi :v Ko đầu độc thì chắc là đục khoét tâm hồn :v Chứ thấy cận thi tới nơi mà con online đc thì ta nói phè phởn thoy :v Tới hôm nay mà chưa thi....thi khối D hả :v Tùy vào thể loại phim nó coi :v I'm very sorry if I have misbehaved. oh, whatever :p. can you check out this awesome japanese anime' song.Naruto shippuden opening 5 hotaru no hikari HD - YouTube. and about that copy-cat wiki..in the pics i showed you above.... well, it's still my best anime :D. BTw should we change morgana and Nebula's profile picture to: morgana.PNG nebual.PNG|nebula, cus the other one has morgana in it!